Veselé Vánoce, pane Reesi (překlad povídky od Lisa87)
by sevik99
Summary: Po 10. epizodě 3. série. Světlo může svítit i v těch nejtemnějších hodinách. S malou pomocí přátel možná Reese dokáže znovu najít sám sebe.
1. Chapter 1

**Veselé Vánoce, pane Reesi**

Autor: Lisa87

Originální název: Merry Christmas, Mr Reese

Překlad: Sevik99

Beta-read: Georgia

Odkaz na originál:  s/9912591/1/Merry-Christmas-Mr-Reese

Postavy: John Reese, Harold Finche, Sameen Shawová

Přístupnost: bez omezení

Počet kapitol: 2

Stav originálu: kompletní

Stav překladu: kompletní

Varování: Není to úplně veselá povídka, ale má atmosféru.

Shrnutí: Po 10. epizodě 3. série. Světlo může svítit i v těch nejtemnějších hodinách. S malou pomocí přátel možná Reese dokáže znovu najít sám sebe.

Poznámka autorky: Tohle je v podstatě jednorázová a já ji označila jako dokončenou. Nicméně je možné, že potenciálně přidám další kapitolu, jako svého druhu epilog. Epilogová kapitola byla něco, co mi nešlo z mysli, tak dlouho, až jsem si to poznamenala, ale stále váhám, zda ji připojit nebo ne, jednoduše proto, že se mi docela líbí konec takový, jaký je. Uvidíme. Do té doby … užijte si to!

Poznámka překladatelky: Epilog bude dopřeložen a zveřejněn začátkem ledna 2015.

Prohlášení: Nevlastním Lovce zločinců. Pouze jsem si je půjčila pro své vlastní potěšení a z práce na této fanfikci nemám žádný zisk. Nejedná se o žádné plánované porušování autorských práv.

**Veselé Vánoce, pane Reesi**

Finch vypnul počítač a otočil se na židli. Rozhlédl se po místnosti. Byl to zvláštní druh prázdnoty, který za sebou člověk zanechával. Vždy to pro něj byl neustálý zdroj roztrpčenosti vidět pistole, brokovnice a různou jinou výzbroj nahodile poházenou po knihovně, jako kdyby to nebylo nic víc než obvyklé vybavení domácnosti. Bez toho všeho mu místnost připadala prázdná.

Shawová byla téměř stejně tak neomalená jako Reese, když došlo na to mít víc zbraní, ale ve skutečnosti byla mnohem pořádnější. Bylo vzácné, aby neopatrně nechala své zbraně kolem. Raději je držela uložené pohromadě podle tvaru, ačkoli nesporně na některých z nejzvláštnějších míst, o mnoha z nich Finch raději nepřemýšlel, pro snadný přístup a mnohem impozantnější pohled na ně. Často byl zvědavý, jestli byl Reese záměrně neukázněný, užívajíc si své úsilí naštvat svého zaměstnavatele. Ne nebezpečným způsobem v žádném smyslu toho slova, pomyslel si. Přestože byla pravda, že Reese uměl zabít jako nikdo jiný s neuvěřitelnou vyrovnaností a umem, nebyl bez soucitu. Byl dobře hlídaná individualita, často schovaná za jeho neformálním lenivým chováním a nestydatými žerty. Když jste viděli a udělali takové věci, jaké udělal Reese, měli jste, co jste potřebovali, abyste mohli přežít. Bylo to tak jednoduché. Ale Finch věděl, že za tím vším byl dobrý člověk. Byly to drobné nuance, které ho prozradily.

Předtím než poznal rozsah Fichovy fóbie ze zbraní, Reese zašel trochu daleko ve svých pokusech zlepšit vztah staršího muže ke střelným zbraním. Ustoupil ve chvíli, kdy si to uvědomil. Dalším výmluvným příkladem byly následky Finchova únosu, kterého se dopustila Root. Nejenže byl v té době překvapivě všímavý a ohleduplný k vrtkavému duševnímu stavu staršího muže, ale také se taktně vyhnul jednoznačnému potvrzení, že si je toho vědom, aby ušetřil Finche rozpaků. Málokdo byl zasvěcen do jemnější stránky Johna Reese, ale Finch s tím mužem úzce spolupracoval dostatečně dlouho, aby jí byl svědkem při více než jedné příležitosti.

Na druhé straně Shawová byla ve svém přístupu mnohem nemilosrdnější. Upřímně řečeno, často Finche děsila. Ne že by Reese neuměl být hrozivý, když chtěl. Naštěstí Finch ještě nikdy nebyl cílem takové snahy. Doufal, že se mu nikdy nedostane tohoto konkrétního privilegia.

Finchovo nostalgické vzpomínání a psychoanalýza bylo přerušeno nízkým, žalostným vytím. Méďa se objevil u jeho nohou. Pes ho podrážděně šťouchl do nohy. Finch nebyl jediný, kdo cítil prázdnotu. Méďa nebyl sám sebou od té doby, co John odešel. Natáhl se dolů, aby zvíře na uklidnění poplácal a Méďa něco upustil k jeho nohám. Finch se na to podíval.

Na částečně rozkousané kožené pouzdro na pistoli.

Reesovo pouzdro na pistoli.

Méďa se na něj podíval a pak s očekáváním vzhlédl k Finchovi a ještě navíc znovu žalostně zakňučel.

Finch ho ještě několikrát chlácholivě poplácal. „Ty a já společně," zamumlal. „Ty a já spolu."

Jeho pohled poté sklouzl na vrchní fotografii na stole před ním.

Muž na fotografii byl vysoký, štíhlý, zanedbaný a sotva rozpoznatelný.

Ale nebylo pochyb. Byl to on.

Alespoň víš, že je naživu, utěšoval se Finch.

Nebylo snadné ho najít, ta občasná období, kdy nevěděl, jestli je živý nebo mrtvý byla nejtěžší. Ale vědět nebylo takovým požehnáním, jakým mělo být. Ten muž na fotografii byl tak vzdálený tomu Johnovi Reesovi, jakého Finch znal.

„Nemůžu říct, že bych byla blázen do zarostlých mužů."

Finch málem vyskočil ze svého křesla. Shawová stála za jeho ramenem.

„Opravdu bych si přál, abyste tohle nedělala, slečno Shawová," řekl s jasným nesouhlasem v hlase, jakmile se mu srdce vrátilo do normálního rytmu.

„Není moje vina, že jste tak nevšímavý, Harolde. Měl byste víc chodit ven. Trávit tolik času tady vám leze na mozek." Zvedla se, posadila se na okraj stolu a překřížila si ruce na hrudi.

Finch našpulil rty. „Budu to chápat tak, že jste byla úspěšná?"

„Jo. Zatímco mluvíme, Lionel veze našeho chlapce do vazby."

„Dobře." Nastala dlouhá pauza. „Nevolal jsem vás sem kvůli dalšímu číslu."

„To jsem pochopila," kývla na fotografie.

Finchovi oči znovu sklouzly na vrchní fotku a nastal okamžik významného ticha, než si Shawová povzdechla.

„Už je to víc než měsíc, Harolde."

„Jsem si toho vědom, slečno Shawová."

Naklonila se dopředu a spoutala ho pohledem. „Nechce se nechat najít. Těžko ho můžeme přivléct zpět proti jeho vůli."

„Nic takového jsem neměl v úmyslu."

Znovu se opřela a věnovala mu skeptický pohled. „Jedná se o Váš malý vedlejší projekt, je to tak?"

Nebylo třeba, aby odpověděl.

Zavrtěla pochybovačně hlavou. „Dobře, Harolde. Co chcete, abych udělala?"

Beze slova vstal, aby podal, na čem v uplynulých několika týdnech tak usilovně pracoval.

„A do záznamu. Za dnešek mi dlužíte za práci přesčas," dodala Shawová. „Nebo jste zapomněl, co je dnes za den?"

~ O ~

Starý sešlý bar, který v posledních několika dnech navštěvoval, byl dnes skoro prázdný. Seděl ve vzdáleném koutě na levné dřevěné stoličce, která zaskřípala pokaždé, když se pohnul, sklenici v ruce. Jedinými dalšími návštěvníky kromě něj byli silně osvalený plešatý muž, který měl víc tetování než zdravého rozumu, zhroucený přes opačný konec baru, téměř v bezvědomí a postarší chlapík sedící u jednoho z hnijících dřevěných stolů, který vypadal, že hraje karty sám se sebou.

Bylo téměř jisté, že se tu dnes nestrhne žádná barová bitka a tahle myšlenka ho důkladně zklamala. Docela si užíval mlátit do někoho pěstmi, když ho k tomu byla příležitost. Tou příležitostí obvykle byl nějaký pekáč, který udělal tu chybu, že předpokládal, že neupravený bezdomovec středního věku bude snadnou kořistí.

Dopil sklenici a pokynul na barmana, aby mu dolil.

Pohupujíc utěrkou se k němu zpoza baru loudal snědý muž. „Takže, jaký je tvůj příběh?" zeptal se družně, když odšrouboval láhev whisky a dolil sklenku svého hosta. Jedinou odpovědí mu byl zlostný pohled. „Hele, já jen říkám, že dnes sem nejde nikdo, kdo nemá nějaký příběh k vyprávění. Copak nemáš rodinu? Ženskou na noc?" Sklouzl sklenici zpátky ke svému zákazníkovi, který teď zíral s očima přimhouřenýma do štěrbin. Zvedl ruce nad hlavu na znamení kapitulace. „Klídek, chlape. Došlo mi to. Nechceš si promluvit. To je v pohodě. Ale nemysli si, že nejsi bláhový. Máš příběh k vyprávění. Je to napsáno všude na tobě." Pokračoval v utírání pultu, a kdyby byl chytrý, věděl by, kdy přestat, ale barmani většinou nejsou známý tím, že jedli vtipnou kaši. „Máš alespoň jméno?" zeptal se.

„Ne." Tón byl ledově chladný.

Barman se srdečně zasmál. „Každý má jméno."

Sklo prásklo o barový pult a whisky vyšplouchla přes okraje. „Já. Ne."

Jeho ruce vyletěly znovu vzhůru. „Hele, chlape, nechci žádné potíže. To je v pohodě."

Další rána o pult, tentokrát s potřebným množstvím mincí na srovnání účtu. Pak se dveře s rachotem zavřely a barman zůstal sám se svými dvěma zbývajícími hosty.

~ O ~

Zvedl si límec kabátu, aby zahnal večerní chlad. Stoupal svižně spoře osvětlenou ulicí pryč od baru, pořád naštvaný, že jeho klidný večer o samotě byl zmařen barmanem, který neví, jak držet jazyk za zuby. Možná, že by mohl najít jiný podnik, kde by se napil. Rozhodně by to teď potřeboval.

Ulice byla osvětlena barevnými světly a zbytečnostmi, všechny obchody od včerejška důkladně zamčeny. Ostře zahnul za roh, daleko od ruchu centra do temnější části města. Poslední věcí, kterou chtěl, bylo být součástí dnešních oslav.

Rozhodnutý zabalit to brzy v noci, místo aby riskoval, že na sebe přitáhne víc pozornosti, proplul potemnělou uličkou mezi večerkou a tetovacím salónem a zamířil ke svému současnému místu na spaní.

Zaznamenal, že dokonce i ve zkorumpované části města se zdálo, že je dnes svátek. Jeho okolí bylo prakticky opuštěné.

Jeho současné ubytování bylo umístěné za skladem automobilových součástek. Opuštěná skladovací hala, kterou tu našel, mu nabídla dost slušný úkryt před chladem. Nebylo to právě ubytování první třídy, ale nebyl vybíravý. Kromě toho, se zase brzy bude muset zvednout a jít dál. Nebylo by pro něj dobré dělat si jakékoli známé. Už dávno poznal následky, jaké má pustit si někoho příliš blízko. Byl jako mor pro každého, koho se dotkl.

Bez ohledu na to. Nikoho nepotřeboval. Život tak byl mnohem jednodušší. Když jste někomu dovolili se starat, cítili jste a cítit byl jistý způsob jak potkat svůj konec. Na konci jste byli úplně sami.

V době, kdy dosáhl svého cíle, už byla úplná tma, ale zadní světlo z jedné ze sousedních továren mu poskytovalo dostatek světla, aby viděl. Jeden z důvodů, proč si v první řadě vybral tohle místo. Skladovací hala mu nabízela pouze střechu nad hlavou a ochranu ze tří stran, protože jedna stěna se úplně propadla, ale to v současné době stačilo. Možná by si mohl příště dovolit levný motel. Mohl by najít místo, kde by mohl dočasně nabídnout své služby, než se znovu posune dál. Jeho vojenská minulost ho nechala více než schopným dělat jakoukoli práci, kterou mohl najít.

Sundal si klobouk z hlavy a odhrnul si rozcuchané vlasy z očí. Cítil několik studených, vlhkých vloček přistát na čele a tvářích.

Skvělé. Sníh. Jako by tenhle den už nemohl být horší.

Zavrtěl hlavou odporem. Překročil spadlý dřevěný trám a vešel do svého provizorního přístřeší.

A ztuhl.

Tam, záměrně na vrcholu hromady z jeho potrhané deky, ležela masivní v kůži vázaná kniha, umně převázaná červenou stuhou. Pod stuhou byl zastrčený složený kousek papíru se vkusným, ručně psaným a více než povědomým písmem.

„Pro ty, které jste zachránil", četl.

Jeho tělo bylo náhle plné něčeho, co nedokázal pojmenovat, něčeho, co nebylo ani příjemné, ani nepříjemné.

Ruce, které nebyly jeho, pomalu odstranily pásku a otáčely každou stránku.

Jména - jméno za jménem. Fotografie - tvář po tváři. Muži, ženy, mladí, staří…

A čísla.

Devítimístná čísla.

831736218 - Marianna L. Collinsová. 16. Dcera. Sestra. Kamarádka. V příštím roce nastupuje na univerzitu.

825726736 - Frank R. Clayton. 62. Manžel. Otec. Od 30. 10. 2013 pyšný čerstvý dědeček.

503027479 - Joellen N. Ayala. 30 let. 1. 11. 2013 promovaný lékař.

408213258 - Caio F. Pereira. 68let. Manžel. Otec. Přítel.

933929207 - Gloria C. Faulknerová. 28 let. Manželka, sestra. Nastávající matka.

637342738 - Ines Kaufmannová. 24 let. Syn. Bratr. 4. 8. 2012 dárce ledviny.

190800833 - Mai H. Trangová. 32 let. Dcera. Provdaná 10. 8. 2013.

426757560 - Michael K. Fields. 85 let. Otec. Dědeček. Pradědeček.

932307803 - Linda C. Russoová. 8 let. Dcera. Nastávající starší sestra.

540018973 - Antoni F. Czerwinski. 43 let. Právník. Manžel. Syn.

873639747 - Liesel M. Sinclair. 1 rok. 20. 11. 2013 oslavila své první narozeniny.

519196947 - Paul S. Dutra. 50 let. Manžel. Otec. Přítel.

Seznam pokračoval dál a dál ... a dál. Rodiny. Přátelé. Nedávné úspěchy. Ambice. Výhledy do budoucna. Významná data. Fotografie. Fotka za fotkou. Usmívali se na něj. Mnoho životů. Stovky životů.

Životy, které zachránil.

Ruce svírající knihu se teď třásly. Mokrá kapička dosedla na jednu ze stránek. O pár stránek později, další kapka. Něčí slzy. Dokud malá bílá kartička nevyklouzla z knihy, neuvědomil si, že jsou jeho.

Na kartě byla stejným elegantním ručním písmem napsána jen čtyři jednoduchá slova: „Veselé Vánoce, pane Reesi."


	2. Chapter 2

Epilog

O 7 dní později

Finch seděl nehybně na lavičce a díval se, aniž by viděl, jak se zářivé barvy na obzoru pomalu vpíjí do sebe, signalizujíc příchod nového dne. Jeho sedící postava byla siluetou proti obloze, osamělá a tichá mezi obyčejnými kolemjdoucími. Ztratil přehled o tom, jak dlouho už tam seděl. Prázdný pocit porážky se vznášel kolem něj a on se cítil více pozorovatelem než účastníkem, oddělený od všeho, co se dělo kolem něj. Cítil se nejistý, pochybující o všem, co vybudoval, tak se ještě nikdy necítil. Rozhodnutí, která udělal a následky, důsledky těchto rozhodnutí mu vířily nesoustředěnou myslí.

Blížila se k němu postava a on se otočil, překvapen, že ji vidí. Dnes v noci se příliv čísel výjimečně na chvíli zastavil a on ji poslal pryč, aby té příležitosti využila. Dnes v noci k němu neměla žádné závazky.

Každopádně, jen Sameen Shawová dokázala zařídit, aby její výraz nic neprozrazoval. Ale dnes v noci neměla duchaplné nebo vtipné poznámky na jeho adresu. Místo toho se bez jediného slova posadila vedle něj.

Málem se jí zeptal, co tam dělá, proč není pryč a neužívá si volno s někým, kdo by nepochybně byl mnohem lepším společníkem, než byl on. Ale neudělal to. Nějak její přítomnost nevnímal jako zcela nemístnou.

Po dlouhé chvíli ticha, které bylo téměř družné, konečně promluvila.

„Udělal jste všechno, co jste mohl, Harolde," bylo všechno, co řekla.

Finch si jen přál, aby to bývalo stačilo.

o ~ O ~ o

Druhý den ráno se Finch připravil na další den.

Už měli jiné číslo.

Zadal bezpečnostní kód k jejich ústředí a kulhal po schodech do druhého patra. Bude muset dekódovat nové číslo a pak se dát do práce. Jel na automatiku, rád, že má co dělat, aby se jeho mysl měla čím zaobírat.

Když se dostal do hlavní místnosti a vešel dovnitř, slunce svítilo do východních oken. Sotva si toho všiml. Sundal si sako a letmo ho napadlo, kde je mMéďa. Pes by mu za normálních okolností přiběhl vstříc. Možná Shawová přišla dřív a vzala ho na procházku. Pohnul se směrem k policím s knihami.

„Opravdu byste měl nainstalovat lepší bezpečnostní systém."

Finch ztuhl, pak se pomalu otočil.

V křesle v rohu, jako by nikdy neodešel, s Méďou šťastně ležícím u jeho nohou, seděl John Reese.

Ticho, které následovalo, trvalo jen několik sekund, ale připadala mu to mnohem déle. Přerušil ho zvuk rychlých kroků na schodech. O chvíli později se dveře rozlétly a Shawová panovačně vplula do místnosti.

„Máme problém, Finchi. My…" S Při rrychlostií a jemnosti jemností, srovnatelné pouze u dvou lidí, Finch znal obal, kteří byli přítomni v místnosti, se Shawové pětačtyřicítka se objevila v její ruce a zamířila na vetřelce stále sedícího v rohu místnosti. Nesklonila zbraň ani nepatrně, i když viděla, kdo to byl, ve tváři kamennou masku.

Reese ani nemrkl, když na něj vytáhla zbraň. Díval se s lehkostí a jeho ústa se stočila mírně vzhůru v jeho typickém úšklebku. „Zdravím, Shawová. Chyběl jsem ti?"

Zatímco na první pohled se muž před nimi zdála být jeden a tentýž jako ten, s nímž se Finch viděl naposledy, když opouštěl policejní okrsek po boku Joss Carterové, jako ten, který ustoupil někam, kde byl téměř nedosažitelný jen o pár chvil později, když držel v náručí její mrtvé tělo Joss Carterová, druhý pohled odhalil něco jiného.

Vlasy měl teď ostříhané nakrátko na svou obvyklou délku, ale postrádalo to přesnost střihu od holiče. Jeho obličej byl oholený, ale s lehkou nerovností, naznačující, že použil tupý nůž na místo naostřené břitvy. Tmavé záhyby pod očima ukazovali, že je k smrti unavený, hlubokým duševním vyčerpáním. Ačkoli se oblékl do jednoho z obleků, které pro něj Finch uchovával v knihovně, když se zvedl na nohy, bylo vidět, že na něm oblek visí volněji, než by měl.

A to, co bylo asi nejvýmluvnější, ačkoli jeho pohled byl soustředěný, ostrý s trochou zjevné lehkomyslnosti, byly v něm náznaky stínů, které tam předtím nebyly.

Přesto všechno tutam byl.

A to říkalo víc než všechno ostatní dohromady.

Shawová se stále ještě nepohnula. Stále ho dolů probodávajíc pohledem, i teď, žekdyž se zvedl na nohy a postavil a byl o dobrou hlavu vyšší než ona.

„Ani pusu nedostanu, Shawová?" zeptal se vůbec nevyvedený z míry zbraní, kteréou na něj stále mířila, oči tančí veselím, když se setkal s jejím pohledem.

„Ne v tomhle životě."

Pokračovali v probodávání se navzájem pohledem, škádlíce se setkáním chladu a impulzivnosti. I když se jednalo o impozantní pár, bylo to většinou na oko. Vteřiny ubíhali, jak se dívali jeden na druhého. Pak, v jiném hladkém pohybu s nacvičenou lehkostí, Shawová vrátila pistoli k boku. Založila si ruce na prsou a opřela se beze spěchu před knihovnou, jako kdyby ho před několika okamžiky nedržela na mušce, oči upřené na svou rádoby oběť. Přejela ho dolů a zas nahoru kriticky pohledem, a pak řekla: „Co ti sakra trvalo tak dlouho, Johne?"

Jeho rty se zkroutily vzhůru, kdyža se svou obvyklou nonšalancí promluvil. „Párkrát jsem špatně zabočil a ztratil se po cestě."

„Co vás přivedlo zpátky?" Hlas vycházel z několika kroků. Finch stál ještě bez hnutí, jeho tón byl netečný, význam skrytý za jeho slovy byl znám pouze těm v místnosti.

Reesovy oči sklouzly k jeho a pak, světlo a tma v jejich středu prozrazovaliy současně všechno a nic. „Někdo mi připomněl, že mám stále cíl."

„Někdo mi připomněl, že mám stále svůj účel."


End file.
